1984
| image = File:1984.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = pablo4pandas | link = & Design of the game | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = 04.01.2010 | winningfaction = Game Stopped | roster =1) sayalzah 2) CrazyPainter 3) GMaster479 4) Chrispen 5) Framm 6) Izzy 7) tpaxatb 8) Onetruth 9) Music_luvr95 10) Abhisk 11) Slick | first = - | last = - | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by pablo4pandas based on the 1984 dystopian novel. It began on January 4th, 2010 and was stopped by the host due to inactivity during D1. There was also a severe confusion regarding rules that the host never cleared (all the role descriptions and rules were never updated in a single post, instead there were several posts updating and patching stuff across 2 threads). Game Mechanics Rules *'Point system': **The Party Leader will have 50 points to work with. The points will be refreshed before every night. **Goldstein will have 20 points to work with. **For 20 points, full protection, no chance of getting sent to the ministry of love) **For 10 points, 50% chance not to be sent to the ministry. **For 5 points, (S)He has a 1/3 chance of discovering orthodoxy. *'Locations:' There will be 5 locations (1,2,3,4,5). Here is where outside of game chat can be conducted. One player called player B could receive a message from host that states "Player A wishes to meet with you at Freedom Square, do you accept?". If the answer is yes the two players may send 5 messages each through host and ONLY through host. If the minipax (ministry of peace) has a patrol there the meeting will be canceled automatically. If a spy is there, the host will send the messages to the recipient AND to the spy. * Voting: All voting is hidden ballot. Everyone will send their vote by PM to host and host posts the results (from time to time) during the day. Persons lynched will be turned in for the Thought Police. *IMPORTANT: Keeping your role secret is not very important (unless you are the spy or courier). What is important is your orthodoxy, so keep that in mind! Role Description Always orthodox (orthodox=loyal to the Party): Have BTSC. WinCon - to make everyone orthodox *'Party Leader' - Everyone knows this character's identity from the beginning. This character can NOT vote in daily lynches**(can not be voted for either). This character delegates points to other characters. *'Thought Police' - Can interview one person each night (costs 15 points). This person has a 25% chance of saying their position of orthodoxy. *'Spy'- Can look at who is communicating with who at a given location and see a transcript of their conversation. Always unorthodox: Have BTSC. Survive 10 day while unorthodox OR to die still unorthodox *'Emanuel(a) Goldstein' - Can provide equipment to unorthodox people. Everyone knows this character's identity from the beginning. *'Courier' - Carries Goldstein's equipment. If spy or thought police are watching they will be captured. Can be orthodox or not: WinCon for unorthodox players: must survive for 5 days to win. * Ministry of Truth official - Vote counts x2 (5 points MUST be provided by the party leader). * Ministry of Peace official - Can delegate patrols to locations (10 each). * Ministry of Plenty official - If good, can supply points to the Resistance. If bad, can act like a stock market, chance to lose chance to gain points. * Community Leader - Can take one person on a hike. That person is protected for a night and can't be lynched the next day. (50% chance to learn orthodoxy) * Party Scientist - If bad, for 5 points the scientist has a 10 percent chance to develop a technology to detect unorthodoxy. If good for 5 points, there is a 10% chance he will help people evade orthodoxy. (Gains/losses are permanent). * Times Writer - Can "spin" the night/day post. He can submit three changes to the post if approved by host. Host's Summary Winning Faction None (Game stopped) Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: P4P # sayalzah - Thought police (Ministry of Love?) # CrazyPainter - Ministry of Truth - Unorthodox # GMaster479 - Ministry of Plenty - Orthodox # Chrispen - Times Writer - Unorthodox # Framm18 - Party Scientist - Unorthodox # Izzy - Party Leader (BigBrother) # Tpaxatb - Courier # Onetruth - Emanuela Goldstein # Music_luvr95 - Community Leader - Unorthodox # Abhisk - Ministry of Peace - Orthodox # Slick - Spy Actions None revealed by host. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 4 Category:Games